spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Sponge's Atlantis
Sponge's Atlantis is a spin off where Bikini Bottom is destroyed and the people are forced to move to Atlantis! Season 1 Pilot: Everyone is forced to move to Atlantis. The Atlantis Games: SpongeBob tries playing some Atlantis games. Atlantis TV: Patrick buys an Atlantis TV, but is accused of stealing it. The Atlantis Boating School: SpongeBob starts taking Atlantis Boating School. Lost Food: Patrick discovers new food in Atlantis. Gold Crazy: Mr. Krabs goes crazy with Atlantis' gold and plots to steal it! Friends And An Enemy: Patrick gets jealous when SpongeBob makes new friends in Atlantis, and becomes his enemy. Plot of Destruction: Plankton starts plans to destroy Atlantis. Atlantis Patty: Mr. Krabs reopens The Krusty Krab in Atlantis. Season 2 SpongeBob's In Love!: SpongeBob falls in love with a girl. Rocks in Atlantis: Patrick looks for a rock just like his in Bikini Bottom. Arrested in Atlantis Part I: Squidward is arrested after being accused of stealing from the Atlantis Store. But who framed him? Was he framed? Arrested in Atlantis Part II: It is proven that Mr. Krabs stole from the Atlantis Store! He is arrested and the Krusty Krab's new manager is SpongeBob. Squirrel Chops: Atlantis people LOVE to eat squirrels! How can Sandy survive? She moves back to Texas. Atlantis Sadness: Everyone is sad that Sandy is gone. I'm Back: Sandy returns, making everyone promise they won't eat her. Jail Break: Mr. Krabs tries to break out of jail. Thank Viewers: A history of clips from seasons 1 & 2. It ends with everyone saying "THANKS FOR WATCHING! SEE YOU NEXT SEASON!". Season 3 The Return: Mr. Krabs is out of jail! But he doesn't know who bailed him out. Note: First aired online. Running the Krusty: Mr. Krabs runs the Krusty Krab again, but gets bored of it so he makes SpongeBob manager again while he works in movies making millions of bucks. Invention Squirrel: Sandy makes more inventions for Atlantis and becomes a star of Atlantis. I Passed!: SpongeBob passes his Atlantis boating test. The Perfect Rock: Patrick finds a perfect rock to live in. Moving for Millions (1 hr. special): Sandy moves away from Atlantis to become a great inventor to others. True Feelings: SpongeBob admits his true feelings about Sandy. Friends Again: SpongeBob and Patrick become friends again. Money Memories: SpongeBob goes into memories of Mr. Krabs at the Krusty Krab. Gotta Go Home (1 hr. special): SpongeBob wants to go back home to Bikini Bottom! Will he convince the others? No Square, No Show: The others are about to return to Bikini Bottom (cancelling Sponge's Atlantis) but it falls apart again! Season 4 Return of My Heart: Sandy returns to Atlantis after being conned by an evil villain of her inventions, and SpongeBob and Sandy finally fall in love. Atlantis Jellyfishing: Atlantis opens a new Jellyfish Fields! The Future: SpongeBob meets a fortune teller who tells him his future! Catching Up: During SpongeBob's 'Gone' day in Atlantis, he tries to find their new spot where they do their anti-SpongeBob events. Clarinet Ban: After Squidward's clarinet is played in Atlantis, Atlantis mistakes it for a weapon and bans it from Atlantis. HELLO (sucker!): SpongeBob befriends a mysterious man who is a secret bank robber. 2+2=?: Atlantis people try to make a new rule that 2+2=5. Thanks Some More (1 hr. season finale): The people thank you again for watching and give you a season 1-4 recap! Season 5 Kissin U: SpongeBob and Sandy try to imagine what their first kiss would be like, while Patrick sits in his rock and does nothing. He Did It: During an Atlantis party, someone pops The World's Second Oldest Bubble (first was popped by SpongeBob and Patrick)! Who do they suspect first? Was it SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, or someone else? The New No Name: SpongeBob thinks No Name has come to Atlantis after he sees a jellyfish looking like No Name, but is actually a poison stinger! Will SpongeBob be stung, or will he realize this isn't No Name?! Touched by a Squirrel Part I: SpongeBob has a boating accident and has to go to the hospital! Sandy hasn't received the news yet and thinks SpongeBob ditched her on the night of their date. Touched by a Squirrel Part II: Sandy finds out that SpongeBob had a boating accident and goes to visit him. They finally have their first kiss. Mermaid Move: Mermaids move into Atlantis, which angers some people greatly. (This is the first episode to be animated by Stephen Burg.) Gary on the Streets Of Atlantis: Gary goes off-leash in Atlantis, causing trouble for the citizens. A Trip To The Store: A trip to the Atlantis Mart just for some cereal turns into a wild ride of trouble! Sign-Ups Enter your name here to sign up! Ponyo Fan: Director, Writer, Season 1-Present '''Stephen Burg- '''Animator (Season 5- present) Trivia This show has been translated into lots of languages, but words sometimes are different. Here's one of the dialog that got changed along countries (from Pliot). English: Who's ready to rock the waves? Head to Atlantis! Seriously, Bikini Bottom was destroyed. Just, go do it. Spanish: ¿Esperar a un cierto asoleado-lado-para arriba? ¡Cabeza a Atlantis! Seriamente, hágalo. Bikiní Bottom' s destruido. (Translated: Waiting for some sunny-side-up? Head to Atlantis! Seriously, do it. Bikini Bottom was destroyed.) This show normally receives high ratings, but the most notable 9.9 episodes are ones with SpongebobxSandy. The show has been confirmed to have a 6th season and a possible movie. Season 7 is unknown at this time. Ratings America: TV-Y7 Canada: C Argentina: ATP Australia: C Brazil: ER Chile: I (all ages) Quebec: G Colombia: No rating, however "Familair (Family)" is shown before each episode. Denmark: Green France: No rating Finland: No rating Greece: White rhombus in green background (meaning suitable for all ages) Hong Kong: No rating Hungary: Unrated (meaning suitable for all ages) Iceland: 12 Ireland: GA (for all ages) Italy: Green logo (all ages allowed) Macedonia: Green circle (all ages allowed) Mexico: AA Netherlands: AL (all ages allowed) New Zealand: G Peru: APT (all ages allowed) Poland: 7 Portugal: T (all ages allowed) Romania: AP (recommended parental guidance for under 12) Serbia: Unrated (didn't fit their policy for ratings) Slovenia: VS (Parental guidance suggested) South Africa: Family South Korea: 7 Spain: ERI (aimed at children under 7 years old) Taiwan: General audiences category (all ages allowed) Thailand: C6+ (aimed at children 6 and older) Turkey: General Audience All Britain Countries: PG Venezuela: A (may contain brief content questionable)